Akatsuki's New Recruit
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: The Akasuki have a new member. The only problem is...she's 3! The Akatsuki will have to raise this young girl. How will they handle the jobs of parenting? Find out! XD PLEASE READ! Rated T for Hidan's colorful language. XD
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

Kidnapping,Meetings,and Choking.

"Deidara and Tobi, I want you two to go to Konoha. There you find this girl." said Pein, handing Deidara a file, which he opened to see a three year old girl. "You will capture her and bring her to me." Deidara was still staring in disbelief at the picture. Tobi was staring at the picture, looking exited, or at least that's what you would have thought since you couldn't see his face behind his rediculous, orange mask.

"Leader-sama, this girl... she's three, yeah." He said not accepting the truth of his thoughts.

"And?" Pein looked at Deidara as if he was stupid.

"If I may ask, why are we capturing a three year old?"

"She has a special kekkei genkai that we can use. So we will train her to be loyal to our organization."

Deidara nodded his head in understanding and him and Tobi left the room. They walked to the boulder covering the entrance to their hide-out and preformed the handsigns. It moved out of the way allowing them to exit. They walked outside while Deidara was molding a clay bird, Tobi was reviewing the girls file.

"It says her name is Sayomi Tsukino, Deidara-sempai." Deidara ingnored him. "Tobi can't wait to meet her!"

"Why?" He knew he'd regret asking but Deidara asked anyway.

"Tobi thinks she has a kind look in her eye..." Deidara stared at Tobi. He'd thought Tobi would say something stupid but that was exactly what he saw when he looked at the picture, kind eyes. He finished the bird and threw it in front of him. He preformed the necessary hand signs yelling "Katsu!" A large clay bird appeared in front of them and they climbed on. Deidara noticed on the way there that Tobi was being awfully quiet. He looked back to see Tobi reading the file. They stayed quite all the way there landing outside the gates. Deidara removed his cloak so he wouldn't draw attention. They were walking down the trail when Tobi tripped. He tried to grab Deidara's arm and catch himself but slipped, yanking Deidara's ring off and accidentally throwing it. Deidara felt the ring slide off his finger.

"Tobi! You idiot! Give me back my ring, yeah!"

"Tobi doesn't have your ring, Deidara-sempai, Tobi dropped it when he fell."

"Tobi! I'm gonna fucking kill you, un!" Deidara lunged at Tobi, who barely dodged it.

"Deidara-sempai we need to find it!" said Tobi, he then started looking in the bushes. They searched for hours but couldn't find it.

"We have to capture that girl,un. We'll find it on the way back." Deidara said, reluctantly. They started walking to the gates again Deidara still complaining about his ring. They weren't paying attention and Sayomi walked right past them. She overheard Deidara, "I can't believe you made me loose my ring,un!" She ran out the gates, determined to find his ring and return it. She walked along the path checking from side to side when something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to it and found it was the ring she'd been looking for, for three hours. It was almost night-fall so she held the ring tight and ran all the way back home, deciding to find the man tomorrow. The next morning she awoke to the wind blowing in her raven colored hair. She sat up and looked around. She nearly screamed. She was on the back of a giant clay bird. She saw the blond man and the man in the mask. The man in the mask looked at her.

"Deidara-sempai! She's up!" he yelled over the blowing wind. Sayomi stared at the blond, as he approached, withbig, onyx, eyes. He leaned close and picked her up. He carried her over to where he had been and practically crushed her. He had her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, keeping her restrained. They landed a few minutes later. He jumped off and the bird got smaller. He did a hand sign and yelled,"Katsu!" and the clay bird exploded above. Sayomi was to afraid to speak. They walked over to a bolder and performed some handsigns. The boulder moved aside and they entered a cave, the boulder shutting behind them. The blond set her down and was leading her to a room when the masked man said,

"Deidara-sempai, we forgot to find your ring!"

The blond stopped dead in his tracks and was about to start cussing when Sayomi pulled his ring out of her pocket and held it out. They stared and then the man took it and put it back on, a big smile on his face.

"Where did you find it,un?"

She was so nervous she she didn't think she could talk,"I...I found i..it outside the gates along the trail." she said, gaining more confidence as she told him.

"Oh, well...uhh..." She could tell he didn't thank people often.

"You're welcome." she said with a smile.

Tobi then picked her up, "Sayomi-chan is soooo cute!" Sayomi giggled and then thanked the man in the mask. Deidara then took her from Tobi and brought her to a large door. He knocked and they heard a deep voice say, "Enter." They walked through the door.

"Hello, Sayomi Tsukino, I'm am the leader of Akasuki." Pein looked at the girl. She suprised Deidara, by stepping toward the leader, and looking deep into his eyes. "You will be staying with us. You are not to cause any trouble." She nodded, not taking her eyes off his. "You will sleep on the couch until I can find you a room. You are dismissed." She nodded and exited the room with Deidara.

"Now,un. You need to meet the other members." They started walking. As they were reaching the first door she grew nervous and grabbed Deidara's cloak. He looked down at her to see her staring at the first door. He smiled at her when she looked up and she gave him a weak, shaky smile. They stopped at the door and Deidara knocked.

"Dammit!!!" He opened the door and screamed in Deidara's face,"You fucked up my ritual!!! You better have a fucking good reason for that!"

Deidara looked down at Sayomi.

"Sayomi, this is Hidan,un" Hidan looked at the little girl.

"H...hello. I'm S...Sayomi." she said bowing slightly. Hidan looked at her for a moment.

"Why the fuck is there a three year old here?"

"Leader said we would train her to be loyal to our organization and awaken her kekkei genkai... or something like that,yeah."

Hidan looked at the girl again. She looked nervous. What compelled him to be nice he didn't know but he found himself crouching to look her in the eye, "I'm Hidan, nice to meet you." he grumbled. He stood up and shut the door. Deidara was surprised. That was nice... for Hidan. They continued walking to the next door. This time a man with a mask covering half his face answered.

"What do you want. I was in the middle of counting."

"This is Sayomi,un. She's going to live here now and I'm introducing her to everyone."

The man looked at Sayomi with red and green eyes.

"H--hello, I'm S---Sayomi." she said shaking. She bowed slightly and then just looked at him.

"Kakazu. And if you want to live don't touch my money, or bother me while I'm counting." then he slammed the door. They just continued walking to the next. Tobi answered this time.

"Hello Deidara-sempai! Hello Sayomi-chan!" Sayomi giggled and Deidara gave him an annoyed look. Deidara continued to the next door, ignoring Tobi. "This is Sasori no Danna's room." Deidara said and then knocked on the door. The next man had a mask covering half his face like Kakazu. He also had a tail with a sharp point. He looked at Sayomi and then Deidara. "Leader said she'll be living with us so I'm introducing her to everyone,un." He turned back to the girl.

"I'm S...Sayomi." she said wearily.

"Sasori." then, he shut the door, like everyone else. They walked to the next. A tall, blue, shark/man opened the door. He smiled at Sayomi, showing rows of sharp teeth. He completely ignored Deidara, as he tried to tell him why she was there, and squatted down to Sayomi's level (almost).

"Hey there. What's your name?" he asked nicely. Sayomi smiled and let go of Deidara's cloak, stepping forward.

"Sayomi. What's yours?" she liked him. He seemed really nice.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Nice to meet you, Sayomi." She couldn't help herself, she smiled even bigger. He chuckled a little and said he was gonna go get some lunch, heading in the opposite direction. They headed to the next door, well Deidara tryed to just pass it but failed miserably when Sayomipulled him by his cloak. He reluctantly knocked and they waited. A moment later a man with raven colored hair and oxyn eyes answered. Sayomi stared at him. He looked a lot like the boy, Sasuke, from the village, who's family had been murdered. Deidara refused to look at the man. The man looked at her, no stared her down.

"H--hi, I'm Sayomi." she told him.

"I'm Itachi. May I ask why you are here?" He was so polite she noticed.

"He said it was because Leader said I was going to live here to be loyal to your organazation and activate my kekkei genkai." she told him pointing at Deidara. She smiled at him and Itachi hid a smirk at how much she looked like Sasuke when he was her age. Deidara quickly dragged her along, away from Itachi's door, after their short conversation. That was the most Itachi had ever said at one time, that he knew of. They walked back towards the living room. They heard the boulder move and Deidara mumbled,"That must be Konan." They walked in a moment later to see a blue haired woman. She looked at Deidara then Sayomi. A big smile broke out on her face when she saw the little girl. Sayomi smiled back at Konan and ran up to her. Konan picked her up. "Hi, I'm Sayomi!"

"Hi Sayomi, I'm Konan."

"Konan-san, do you like origami?" she asked looking at the oragami rose in Konan's hair.

"Yes, I love origami. Why?"

"I love origami too!" she looked delighted that there was someone there that liked the same stuff as her. Deidara thought back to her file and remembered, it said she liked art. He'd have to ask her about her view on it later.

"Oh, you do!? How would you like to do some together later?"

"I'd love to!" Sayomi looked absoulutely exstatic.

"Alright, I have to go report to Pein, but later we can do some in the kitchen, OK?" Sayomi nodded vigorously, earning a laugh from Konan. Konan set her down and walked towards Pein's office. Sayomi turned to Deidara.

"Who's next, Dei-san?" Deidara looked at her a moment, not used to the nick name.

"Uhh... let's see,un. You've met Leader, Konan, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori no Danna, Kisame, and... Tobi." He said the last name in an annoyed voice.

"You forgot Itachi." Sayomi pointed out.

"No I didn't,un. I left him off on purpose." He said, with a pissed off/deep in thought expression. Sayomi decided not to question why.

"So, who is left?"

"...Zetsu. He's probably out in his garden,yeah." at the word 'garden' Sayomi's eyes sparkled and she ran to the boulder. She jumped up and down waiting for Deidara to do the hand signs. As soon as the boulder opened Sayomi squealed and ran outside. She ran to the left.

"This way,un!" Deidara yelled, going in the opposite direction. She ran past Deidara and soon found a small garden full of flowers. She was looking for a particular flower and didn't notice the weird black and white, plant man coming up behind her. He was about to pick her up when Deidara yelled "Zetsu,yeah! Don't eat her!!!" She turned around and smiled at Zetsu despite what she just heard.

"I like you flowers!" she said "oh! I forgot my manners, I'm Sayomi! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"We're Zetsu." "**Thank you.**" She smiled at him.

"Do you have any moon flowers?" she asked out of the blue.

"I'm afraid we don't." "**Why, do you like moon flowers?**"

"Moon flowers are my favorite kind of flower!" Zetsu looked thoughtful for a moment. He watched her squeal every time she found a flower she liked. (Which was almost every time she found a new flower.) She found a rose bush and studied the roses, intently. "I found a blue rose, once." she said, glancing at Zetsu.

"Really?" Zetsu asked. Blue roses were a rare flower to behold, he himself had seen only a fair few.

"Yeah. I found it in the forest. It was growing on a vine near a waterfall." She said, deep in thought. "It was beautiful." Zetsu looked at her for a moment. Why had she been in the woods in the first place, she was three years old!

**"When did you find this rose?"**

"On my third birthday." she replied thinking of the day.

"How old are you now?"

"Almost four. My birth day is June 10th." Her birthday was a little over a month away.

"Hey,un! Will you come inside now!? It's almost dinner time,yeah!" Zetsu and Sayomi looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark. They must have been talking for an hour at least!

"OK! Are you coming to dinner, Zetsu-kun?" she asked. She really liked Zetsu. He was nice, once you got to know him. The white side smiled and said,

"Yes, we'll meet you there." and then he disappeared into the ground, leaving an astonished Sayomi. She ran over to where Deidara was waiting (impatiently, if I might add) and they went inside. They walked into the kitchen to find there was no room at the table for Sayomi, Deidara sat down without noticing. The table was set and w they were about to dig in when Konan said,"Hey! wait a second. Where's Sayomi?"

Zetsu appeared in the kitchen at that moment and walked over to Sayomi. He picked up the three year old and sat at the table, her on his lap. Everyone stared at the odd sight but did not question and began eating. Zetsumade a plate for the bothof them, with a little troble manuvering around the small three year old. He handed her, her plate and she jumped off him and ran into the kitchen. Zetsu saw the three year old sit on the floor, against the counter and slowly eat the food on her plate. Konan looked at where Zetsu was looking and her expression softened when she saw the lonely three year old. She watched for a moment and she started to panic when Sayomi grabbed her own throat and started coughing. She began to turn blue and Konan got up and ran to her. Every one stopped talking to see why she had ran from the table, knocking over her chair. They saw a choking three year old and stared wide eyed as Konan admistered the hymlic manuver. A small piece of a chicken bone flew out of her mouth and on to the floor. Deidara and Zetsu were the first to get up and run over to her.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Konan asked, relief coloring her tone. Sayomi nodded, not able to talk just yet. Deidara let out a sigh of relief and went back to the table to tell everyone she was alright. Hidan pretended that he didn't care, being the cocky bastard he is, but everyone knew otherwise. They all had been worried, most of them had only said one word to the girl and they were worried.

"Zetsu-kun, Konan-chan, can I go to bed?" she asked in a scratchy voice. Zetsu nodded and Konan said, "Of course! Would you like to do Origami tomorrow?" Sayomi smiled and nodded. She quickly hugged Konan and, surprisingly, Zetsu and ran to the living room. She lay on the couch and rolled around, a little uncomfortable, and finally fell asleep, dreaming of her new life in the Akasuki...

**Thank you for reading. This was the longest chapter I've ever writen and I'm proud of myself! I want constructive criticism, which means REVIEW!!! WHOO!!! Reviews! XD**

**Sayomi- night-born!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

**This chapter is dedicated to MIKEY BANDICOOT, Yuti-Chan, Numanife, Moonlit917, watergoddesskasey,sayaex, and Sofabox12. Thank you for reviewing!!! XD**

Sayomi woke at one o' clock in the morning. She was tired but couldn't sleep anymore, at least not on the uncomfortable couch. She considered wandering around or going to someones room, but decided not to. It wouldn't be fair to someone else to be woken this early. So she sat there, on the couch. Several hours later, at nine o' clock, everyone else started to emerge from their rooms (everyone else being- Tobi, Dei, Kakazu, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi). Tobi ran out of his room and stopped. He stared at Sayomi and everyone stared at him. They looked over at Sayomi to find that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she looked extremely tired. Konan came out of her room and looked at Sayomi. She ran over to the small girl and scooped her up.

"What's wrong Sayomi?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep." she said.

"When did you wake up?"

"I don't know. Awhile ago."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sayomi nodded her head and they all went into the kitchen. Zetsu showed up after Konan was finished making the food. Konan made waffles and Sayomi was delighted. She sat on the kitchen floor against the counter, like the night before, and ate her breakfast. They all watched her carefully, making sure she didn't choke. She finished before them all and got up. She walked over to the sink and seemed to realize something, she wasn't tall enough to reach. She stood there and looked up when Zetsu came in. He was finished with his food and set his plate in the sink. He looked down at the small child and picked her up. He held her next to the sink and she set her plate in. Zetsu set her down and turned on the water, rinsing off their plates. Konan walked in while he was rinsing.

"Zetsu I can handle that." she said politely. With that Zetsu quietly sunk into the floor. Sayomi smiled up at Konan and ran into the other room. Everyone was finished and were just sitting there. Tobi saw Sayomi and got up quickly, almost knocking over the table. He picked her up and swung her around, earning a giggle. Pein walked in at that moment to announce something. Tobi stopped and looked at him.

"She will start training today. Itachi, you will train her to use her kekkei genkai, the rest of you will train her in basic skills." With that he left and everyone looked at Sayomi. She looked a little surprised, but happy.

"Who trains her first,un?" Deidara asked, looking at everyone.

"Why don't you go first Deidara?" Sasori said a smug smile playing at at his lips, under his mask.

"Why don't you,un?" Deidara replied to Sasori. This was going to turn into an argument fast.

"Why don't all of you?" Sayomi said, trying to stop their fight. Everyone looked at her with comprehension, except Sasori, Kakazu, and Hidan, who looked like they absolutely loathed the idea of training a three year old. Everyone got up and went outside. They watched as Itachi taught her how to through a kunai, which she picked up on quickly. She practiced and hit the bulls eye in no time. They found that Itachi was the better teacher out of all of them. They went inside after about an hour. Sayomi grabbed Deidara's hand, surprising him. She was looking at the mouth, and getting closer to it every second. Then, it licked her on the nose, and she... giggled? Deidara thought it would've scared her, but, she giggled. She let go and smiled at Deidara then ran up behind Hidan and jumped on his back.

"What the fuck!? Why the hell are you on my back, bitch!?" Sayomi frowned at him and grabbed his necklace. She pulled the symbol around to his back so she could look.

"Hidan-kun, what's this symbol for?" Hidan smirked. Everyone was watching the strange sight. They were surprised he hadn't threatened to sacrifice her.

"It's to symbolize that I worship Jashin." he said, in a proud tone.

"Oh. Who's Jashin?" She asked, putting the necklace back in place.

"Jashin is a great man. He grants me immortality for sacrificing." Sayomi was surprised, he hadn't cussed at all.

"I guess that's cool..." she said, not sure what to say. Then she jumped off his back and ran over to Konan. Konan had already gotten the Origami paper and was heading into the kitchen. They sat at the table and began folding the paper. They both made a flower. Sayomi made enough flowers to give to everyone. She gave Konan hers and requested that Konan give Pein his for her. She then got up and ran down the hall. She knocked on Hidan's door.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch!?" he asked/screamed when he opened the door.

"I made you a flower!" she said, holding out a paper flower. Hidan's eyes softened and he took the flower.

"Uhhh..." She guessed no one here said thank you a lot.

"Your welcome!" She said and ran down the hall. Hidan smiled and shut the door, placing his flower on his dresser. Sayomi ran down to Kakazu's door. She pressed her ear to the door. She heard paper being sifted. _"he must be counting his money."_she thought. She left the flower outside his door, off to the side so he wouldn't step on it. She ran down to Deidara and Tobi's room. Tobi answered the door.

"Hi Sayomi-chan!!!" he yelled.

"Hi Tobi-kun! Can I come in?"

"Sure!" She walked in and set the flowers in her arms down on the floor. She pulled out two flowers and handed one to Tobi she ran over to Deidara, who was sculpting a bird. She set the flower down on the desk and gathered the others back into her arms. Tobi let her out yelling a thank you to her as she ran down the hall. She knocked on Sasori's door. He answered and she held the flower out to him. He took it, his expression softening as she smiled. She took off running down the hall to the next door. Sasori looked at the flower and set it on his desk next to the puppet he was working on. Next was Kisame, then Itachi. Kisame chuckled and ruffled her hair when she handed him the flower. He actually thanked her and shut his door. She sprinted to Itachi's door. He answered and she held the flower out to him. He looked at it for a moment.

"It's for you." she said, holding it out more. Itachi took the flower and looked her straight in the eye.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome!" she said with a smile. Itachi hid a smirk and stepped back into his room. He shut the door and set the flower on his dresser. He then went and sat on his bed, thinking about how Sayomi's smile looked a lot like Sasuke's. Sayomi ran to the boulder and stood there for a moment. She remembered the hand signs and performed them slowly. Surprisingly the boulder moved and she ran to the garden and straight to Zetsu.

"Zetsu-kun!" she yelled, running toward him. He was starting to panic. He didn't want her to see her birthday present. He walked as far away as possible from the flower ,he had planted for her birthday, without making her suspicious. She ran to him and held out the paper flower.

"I made you a flower, Zetsu-kun!" Zetsu's white side smiled at the little girl. He reached down and took the flower from her out stretched palm. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you**" "Yes, thank you, Sayomi**." Sayomi jumped up and wrapped her arms around Zetsu's neck, giggling. Her feet dangled, and Zetsu reached up, supporting her with his arms. She kissed him on both cheeks. The white side gently kissed her forehead and she hugged him tight.

"Zetsu-kun, will you watch me train some more?"

"Sure, we'd love to." with that she jumped down and ran to find Itachi. She found him already waiting outside. The other members walked out to see her charge Itachi with a fierce look and a kunai. He knocked her down rather hard and some of the members cringed. She got back up and the routine continued for an hour.

A month later Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Konan were preparing for a party. Konan had made a cake and Dedara, Sasori, and Tobi had decorated the dining room.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Hidan yelled as he came in.

"Today's Sayomi-chan's birthday!!!" Tobi yelled at Hidan. Itachi walked in at that moment, carrying some presents. He set them on the table and walked out to go get everyone. All the members were gathered in the kitchen and Konan was explaining what to do. Itachi walked down the hall towards his room where he told let Sayomi take a nap. He knocked, no one answered. He opened the door to see a napping Sayomi,in her pajamas, on his bed. Itachi smirked and walked over to her. His eyes softened when he saw her peaceful face. He gently shook her.

"Sayomi. Sayomi, it's time to get up." She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Itachi. She had grown attached to the Uchiha over the past few weeks. She reached her arms up. Itachi scooped her up and took her to the dresser, where her outfit of choice lay across the top. He set her down. "Now, get dressed. I'll be waiting outside." She quickly got dressed and ran out the door. She twirled in front of Itachi, waiting for his approval. She was wearing a black dress with red clouds on it, which Kakazu had made for her, after she gave him some money. She had on some shiny dress shoes and blood red knee high socks. Her raven colored hair was down and, he noticed, had grown considerably from when she first arrived. It was now in the middle of her back. He nodded his head and took her hand. They walked down the hall to the kitchen. They turned the corner and everyone jumped out of a hiding spot and yelled "Surprise!" Sayomi screamed and ran behind Itachi. Itachi once more grabbed her hand. He pulled her out from behind him,

"It's alright." He murmured.

Tobi ran over and scooped her up, making her let go of Itachi's hand. He twirled around with her yelling, "Happy Birthday!" as he went, earning a small giggle from the girl. Tobi stopped spinning and fell, Sayomi in his arms, on his back. There was a silent pause before Tobi and Sayomi started laughing. Everyone stared at the two.

After Sayomi stopped laughing she turned to everyone and said, "Thank you!!!" She then proceeded to run to each member and hug their legs, before returning to Itachi. Itachi picked her up. She laid her head on his chest, subconsciously. They all sat down at the table, Sayomi in Itachi's lap, seeing as there wasn't enough chairs. She was presented a cake with four burning candles. She thought the cake was beautiful. The icing was white and there was puple roses on it. She blew out the candles and Konan cut the cake, passing a piece to everyone (excluding Sasori.) Everyone was eating when Sayomi got an idea. She grabbed a piece of her cake and looked around. Deidara was directly in front of her and was the easiest for her to hit. A wicked smile pulled up the corners of her lips and she quickly threw the cake right at Deidara's face. The cake hit it's target, getting in his blond hair. He looked at her, surprised, as did everyone else. Kisame busted out laughing and ruffled her hair. Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakazu, though you couldn't tell, were smirking. Konan, and Tobi were giggling.

"That was fucking great, kid!" Hidan said, laughing. Sayomi beamed at him, but her smile dropped when Deidara yelled.

"What the hell was that for,un!?" Sayomi busted into a fit of laughter when she saw his angry face, smothered in icing.

"I thought it would be funny, and you happened to be the easiest shot." she said, after calming down. Deidara growled and got up. He stormed out of the room. Everyone was laughing when they heard Pein over the mental link they shared.

"Send Sayomi to my office." he said. Sayomi was looking at them all. She had no idea what was going on but they all had a sort of lost expression.

They looked at her and Itachi said, "Sayomi, go to Leaders office. OK?" Sayomi gave him a confused expression but nodded. She hopped off his lap and walked to the kitchen entrance. When she left they all exchanged worried glances, except Konan, whom had disappeared. Sayomi arrived arrived at Pein's office door and knocked. She heard him say "enter" and walked in. She looked into Pein's eyes. Have you had any progress in your training to awaken your kekkei genkai?" he asked, surprising Sayomi. "Normally I would ask Itachi but I figure better to ask the beholder."

"Ummm... I don't even know _what_my kekkei genkai is." she said. Pein raised an eyebrow, remembering that she knew nothing of her family or heritage. Let alone her kekkei genkai.

"Ahh... I see. Well, your kekkei genkai is an acient bloodline trait that is so old it was forgotten years ago. After it was forgotten a direct desendant of the elders of your clan, awakened his kekkei genkai. The clan decided to keep it a secret and thus the rest of the world knew nothing of it. Those who saw the eye jutsu never lived. Others of the clan awakened the kekkei genkai later on." He said, astonishing the young girl.

"It's an eye jutsu!? What does it do!?" she asked.

" A combination of the Byakugan, Sharringan, and Mangekyou Sharringan. Few of your clan could awaken the bloodline. When awakened you can see your opponents chakra system and chakra points. You can predict the movement of your opponent and see far beyond normal sight. If you awaken it, and train, you will be able to look thirty miles ahead, or more, from where your standing." Sayomi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped apon hearing this. "There are probably secret techniques even I do not know about. I do know that your clans taijutsu style was almost exactly like the Hyuga style, the Gentle Fist. The Gentle fist is a taijutsu where you control your chakra into the chakra points in your hand and feet and then apon impact you release the chakra into your opponents body."

"I'll be able to do all that!?" Sayomi asked, completely blown away.

"And more." said Konan, appearing out of now where.

"What is the name of my kekkei genkai?" she asked.

"The Tsukigan." Pein said. "Itachi tells me you posses the wind style chakra nature." She nodded her head. "Then you should practice that as well. You are dismissed." She turned around and walked out. She walked to the kitchen.

As soon as she entered she looked at Itachi and and said, " 'Tachi, can we go train?"

"But, it's your birthday."

"I know, but I want to awaken my Tsukigan. Itachi nodded his head and got up. Everyone else got up as well and followed them outside. She face Itachi and then she charged him. She tried to punch him but he evaded so she pulled out a kunai. She attacked and attacked but never seemed to be able to get him. She became frustrated and was cornered. She had no where to go and he had the intent to kill. He was swinging at her and throwing kunais that she couldn't dodge. He got in a good punch and she flew threw the air, hitting a tree and crumpling to the ground. She got up and noticed something. She could vaguely tell where he would attack. She evaded a kunai aimed at her leg and flipped through the air, landing on a tree branch. She jumped down before he could kick her out of the tree. He began only using taijutsu and she blocked or avoided his kicks. Before she knew it they were going to fast to see. She stopped, she could see Itachi's chakra system. She'd done it, she'd awakened her kekkei genkai after hours of practicing. Itachi stared at her eyes in surprise. Everyone gathered to see what had stopped the Uchiha's attack. They found Sayomi's eyes had changed to a silvery white like the moon and four crescent marks surrounded her pupil. This was the Tsukigan.

**Thank you for reading!!! XD I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have been a little busy, plus this chapter is a little long sooo...**

**anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!! XD**


	3. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a new chapter it's just an Authors Note to tell you... I've put a pole on my profile for this story. It is highly important that you all vote on the poll! **

**Everyone who votes will receive a PM (Private Message) when I've determined the winner, so you'll know how the story is going to go. I will also be considering which choice will be easiest to write. So PLEASE go on my profile and VOTE!!!**

**EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, SUBSCRIBED, and FAVED this story, I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

"Is that it,un? Is that the Tsukigan?" Deidara said, breaking the silence as everyone stared at Sayomi's eyes.

"I guess so. I can see your chakra network if I concentrate, Dei-kun." she said. She turned to Itachi, "We have to go tell Pein-sama." she said. With that she grabbed his hand and they hurriedly ran into the hideout, The others following. They all stopped outside the doors and Sayomi knocked. They heard Pein's monotone voice say "enter" and so they did. He watched as all the Akatsuki came in and filed into a line.

"What is it?" Pein asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We came to over throw you." Sayomi said stepping forward. All the Akatsuki members raised their eyebrows and stared at the young girl. Awkward silence went by and a smile broke over Sayomi's face. She giggled and looked into Pein's eyes. "I'm kidding. Their reactions were funny though."she said. Then it was obvious, she had used her newly acquired skill to watch their expressions. Pein was smirking at the young child. In a way she was braver than all of the S-ranked criminals behind her. She wasn't afraid to look into his eyes, in fact she tried to make contact. She also was not afraid to joke in front of him. She smiled at Pein. He motioned her forward until she was right in front of him. He then picked the child up, making the others tense.

"Activate the Tsukigan, again." he said. She did as she was told and her eyes turned silver again four black crescent marks surrounding her pupil. Pein opened her eye wider and inspected the eye. He finally let go, seeing nothing wrong and set the child down again. She backed up a bit, but was still pretty close. "I'm am very impressed that you were able to activate it with only a few hours of training." She beamed at him "Now all you need to do is train it." he said.

"Thank you, Otou-sama." she said. She heard gasps behind her and Pein raised a questioning brow. The child blushed deep red. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. She may think of them as her family but they surely didn't think the same.

"What did you call me?" Pein asked, though he already knew.

Instead of saying 'nothing' like Pein thought she would, Sayomi said, "Otou-sama." while looking into his eyes. _"this child sure is different."_ Pein thought to himself.

"May I ask, why?" He said. Sayomi looked down.

"I see you all as my Ichizoku." she whispered, so that only he heard. He felt some what warm inside. What was this child doing to him? Surely he can't have these emotions. Pein reached down and picked the small girl up. He placed her in his lap.

"Really now?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"You're Otou-sama, Konan is Okaa-san, and Kakazu is Ojii-san. She heard Deidara snicker when he heard the Kakazu part. She could feel Kakazu's anger radiating off him. A wicked smile pulled the corner of her lips. She was gonna get Deidara back right now for laughing at her Ojii-san. "And Dei-kun is my ane." she said. Deidara instantly stopped snickering. Everyone else had busted out into laughter except Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakazu, who were all smirking openly.

"I'M A GUY,UN!!!" Deidara yelled

"Alright, that's enough." Pein said, after about five minutes of everyone laughing at Deidara. "Now, what about the rest of them?"

"Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame are my Oji's. she said.

"What about Itachi." Sayomi looked at Itachi and back at Pein. "Itachi is ani." she said.

Itachi smirked. _"Just like Sasuke."_

"Now, you are dismissed!" Pein said. Before Sayomi got off his lap she hugged his waist. She quickly ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Pein. She skipped merrily around the hideout. She was running down the hall when she ran into Kakazu. He turned around and glared at the small child. He picked her up and took her to his room. He set her on his bed and knelt in front of her.

"Why do you consider me your Ojii-san?" he asked. She looked him in the eye.

"You're older than everyone else, and grouchier." she said, truthfully. Kakazu was surprised that she'd told him that without fear. She smiled at him. "And the Ojii knows a lot. You always read books when you're not counting money." Kakazu smiled. She reached around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Ojii-san" Kakazu looked around and back at the small girl.

"I love you too." He set the child down and she ran out the door, toward the kitchen. Hidan was talking to everyone at the table. It was already dinner time and Konan was making miso soup. Hidan looked down at the small child. He got up and walked over to her. He bent down so he was close to her face.

"Hey, brat. You didn't fuckin say how I was part of the family. Not that I want to be part of your fucked up family!" Sayomi looked at him and smiled.

"Hidan no ooji." she said. Hidan's eyes widened. Sayomi wrapped her arms around his neck and he snapped out of his surprise and stood up straight. He noticed Sayomi dangling from his neck. He tried to pry her off but soon realised she was fast asleep, her face in the crook of his neck. He sat down, trying to ignore the snickering coming from the other members. Kakazu came in to see Hidan glaring furiously at the other members and Sayomi asleep in his arms. Konan came in, a big smile plastered on her face. What had he missed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. That was when Deidara could no longer hold back and burst into hysterical laughter. Itachi looked at Kakazu.

"Sayomi said that Hidan was was her ooji." he said. Kakazu smirked. He looked at Hidan who was glaring a death glare at the Uchiha. Deidara was laughing really loud and Sayomi started to stir. She removed her head from the crook of Hidans neck and looked around.

"Ane, what's so funny?" she asked, looking at Deidara. Deidara's face turned into a scowl and then back to a smirk. "Hidan- ooji!" he said, bursting into another fit of laughter. Hidan growled low in his throat. How he wanted to kill the girl in his lap, but he couldn't. She looked inocently at Hidan to see his scowl. She turned back to Deidara. "Why are you laughing at your superior, ane-chan?" she said. That shut Deidara up. He looked at the small girl. She had out smarted him. Hidan was smirking at the looked on Deidara's face. Everyone was looking at Hidan and Sayomi. She bursted out laughing. They all dug in. Soon they were all done and Sayomi was asleep against Hidan's chest. Everyone was snickering as he carried her to the couch. He laid her down and pulled the quilt up to her chin. She woke up and blinked. She sat up and looked at Hidan, a smile on her face. She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. Then she laid back down and fell asleep. Hidan heard snickering from the doorway and turned to see the rest of Akatsuki. He glared at them and stormed off to his bedroom, cursing under his breath.

Sayomi tossed and turned and finally fell off the couch. She couldn't sleep on the couch. It was extremely uncomfortable. She climbed back on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest, wishing she could sleep, and began to cry.

Hours later, Itachi woke up in the middle of the night, sensing there was something wrong, he didn't know what though. He got up and cautiously walked down the hall. He soundlessly slipped into the living room to see a crying Sayomi. He quickly ran over to her. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I c--can't s--slee--eep." she said, shaking from crying so long. Itachi looked thoughtfully at the child before picking her up and carrying her to his room. He set her on his bed and crawled in next to her. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Nii-san" she said, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Imouto-chan."

The next morning, Sayomi woke, snuggled against Itachi's chest. She tried to get up quietly, but failed miserably. She barely moved an inch when a kunai was pressed against her throat. Itachi quickly realized his mistake and removed the kunai. Sayomi smiled at him and he walked over to his bathroom.

"Stay there." he muttered, before closing the bathroom door. She heard the shower start. Soon he emerged in nothing but a towel. He walked to his dresser, pulled out some clothes, and walked back into the bathroom. Moments later he came out fully clothed, drying his hair. He threw his towel on the bed and scooped Sayomi up. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down next to the tub. He started a bath for her.

"Your turn. I'll go get your clothes." he said, turning off the water. Sayomi nodded. After he left she stripped and quickly got in. As soon as she was in the door opened and an arm came through, set some clothes on the floor, and closed the door. Sayomi started washing herself. She then washed her hair and got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and turned around, unplugged the drain, and started drying off. She got dressed into her ninja clothes. She slipped on her sandles and dried her hair. She brushed through it quickly and went ahead and brushed her teeth. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed, next to Itachi. He picked her up and carried her out to the living room to see Tobi and Konan lokking around frantically, Kisame was helping but didn't look quite as worried, Hidan, and Kakazu were sitting on the couch watching TV, and Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art. Everyone looked up when they felt Sayomi's presence. Tobi ran to glomp Sayomi, who happened to still be in Itachi's arms, and was soon on the ground. He had been kicked in the chest by Itachi and was now crying.

"Deidara-sempai!!! Itachi kicked Tobi!!!"

"I don't care,un" Sayomi then jumped out of Itachi's arms and ran to Tobi.

She hugged him and said, "Good morning, Tobi-kun." Then to Konan,

"Good morning, Okaa-san!" Konan giggled and patted the girl on her head.

Then on to Kisame, "Good morning, 'Same!!!" Kisame chuckled and patted her on the head.

Then Sasori, "Morning Saso!!!" Sasori scowled a little at the nick name but the smile on Sayomi's face made his eyes soften and he gave her a quick hug.

Then Deidara, "Good morning, ane!!!" she said, giggling. Deidara grew red with anger. "Dei-kun, I was only kidding." She said.

Then she ran to Kakazu, "Good morning, Jii-san!!!" Kakazu patted her head. She hugged him quickly and jumped in Hidan's lap.

"Good morning, Hi-kun!!!" she said. Hidan looked down at the girl in his lap.

"Get off, bitch!" Sayomi looked at Hidan and got up. She hugged him around the neck for a minute and then jumped off the couch. She ran to the boulder/door and preformed the hand signs. As soon as she was outside she ran to find Zetsu. Zetsu was in his garden, waiting for Sayomi. Just as he'd thought, she came around the corner, running. She stopped in front of him and he smiled at her.

"**Close your eyes."** "We have a surprise for you." Sayomi looked at him with a questioning gaze but did as she was told. She closed her eyes tigh and felt Zetsu pick her up. He walked over to the flower he had planted for her birthday. He set her down in front of the flower. "You can open your eyes now." he said. She did so and gasped when she saw the flower before her. She let out a squeal as she jumped on Zetsu.

"Thank you, Zetsu-kun!!!" she yelled. She had a big smile on her face as she got off of Zetsu and examined the flower. It was a beautiful, white, moon flower. Of course, since it was day time, the flower was tightly closed.

"Can I come out here tonight to see it?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." **"Sure"** Sayomi smiled at the plant man and once more jumped up, and hooked her arms around his neck. Her feet dangled, but Zetsu reached up and supported her weight with his arms. He carried her back inside and sat down on the couch. That was when everyone started talking, which turned into fighting.

"Art is fleeting,un!"

"No, art is eternal!"

"Fleeting,un!"

"Eternal" This lasted for about ten minutes before Sayomi had enough.

"Would both of you shut up and just compromise!!!" she screamed, making everyone jump a little. They all looked at her.

"What,un?"

"You two are really loud and your argument is pointless." She stated, with a huff.

"Pointless?"

"Yes."

"How is it pointless,un?"

"Because. You are BOTH right."

"How so?" Sasori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything is art in it's own way. Art can be fleeting OR eternal. Though eternal art is more popular. Also, if you think of it this way, there is no such thing as fleeting art..." Deidara cut her off.

"What,un!? No such thing!?"

"Deidara, let her finish." Sasori said, rather intrigued.

"Dei-kun, when you make an explosion, do you forget about it right after it happens?"

"No,un."

"Then that fleeting moment of art becomes eternal...almost. It is burned into your memory, and heart." she said, with a smile. "If you think about it, there are many different views on art."

"That was very insightful." **"Especially for a four year old."** Zetsu said. Sayomi smiled at the plant man. Her stomach growled at that precise moment. She turned bright red and everyone chuckled.

"Let's go eat." Itachi said. Everyone filed into the kitchen and seemed to realize something, none of them can cook.

"Ummmm... who's gonna cook?"

"Of course I will." Konan said as she walked into the kitchen and imediately started to get the supplies. Everyone else went and sat in the dinning room. After about fifteen minutes Konan came in, balancing all their plates, and started setting them on the table. Just before they all dug in, Itachi turned to Sayomi and said, "We'll start your training for today after breakfast, OK?" She nodded and then dug into the pancakes Konan had prepared.

**Thank you for reading and sorry it took soooo long but, you knoe, writers block. XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews encourage me to write more. XD**

**I****chizoku:** **Family**

**Otou- sama: Father**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Ojii-san: Grandpa**

**ane: Older sister**

**Oji: Uncle**

**ani: older brother**

**ooji: prince**

**imouto-chan: little sister**

**If there's anything else you have a question about please PM me or ask in a review. XD  
**


	5. Important Authors Note

**I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter and I know you're all waiting for it... I'm not gonna lie, I haven't been working on it like I'm supposed to.**

**Anyway, the point of this AN. I'm re-creating the poll for this story, so those who voted, I'd like it if you'd re-vote. The reason for my doing this is because a reader has brought two new ideas to my attention, and I'd like to add them to the poll, so I'm creating a new poll so even the people who've already voted can vote again. ^-^**

**Thank you for the new ideas, Sushi Snack. **

**~ Priestess-of-Jashin**


	6. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!

**Alright! It's been FOREVER and I feel terrible that you guys have been waiting for a new chapter and all there is, is this small authors note! Well, to be honest, I haven't been getting on fanfiction often enough to post anything until recently. So! I've come back and fully intend to put most of my time into working on ALL of my stories! There is another poll up because there was a tie on the last one. Please vote right after you read this! If you all vote as quickly as possible I can work on the story that much quicker! ^-^ **

**Love,**

**Priestess of Jashin  
**


End file.
